


pink roofs

by cl0wnb0nes (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxious Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Depressed Michael Mell, Filipino Michael Mell, Gay Michael Mell, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pining Jeremy Heere, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Squipped Jeremy Heere, Teen Angst, Trans Michael Mell, gay shit, talk of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cl0wnb0nes
Summary: Michael is the new kid on the block, and Jeremy is the classic charming neighbor who takes interest in him. It isn't long before Michael becomes addicted to the feeling of being loved.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	pink roofs

**Author's Note:**

> //this fic discusses self harm! not in action, or in vivid detail, but there are mentions of it.//

93 days make up an entire summer. 93 days to fool around, get drunk, have thousands of near death experiences. Oh, and sex. Lots, and lots, of steamy summer sex. 

But not for Mell.

He was the new kid on the block. A rather overdone cliche, but it wasn't like it was _his_ choice to move out of his other town. If he were honest, it was a pretty bad part of the town. They only moved because his mothers decided to have another child, and they didn't want said child living in such an environment. 

By now, his hands were aching after having to carry the cardboard boxes of various amounts of trash from the truck to the house, across the wooden stairs that creaked under his foot with each step. It made him nervous, though he tried to ignore the feeling of crashing through the wooden boards and letting two boxes of junk crush his bones into the soil. He bent over and stacked the boxes down on top of his pile, standing up straight and wincing at the feeling of his ribs poking him in places they probably shouldn't be poking. Staring down at the progress he made, he called it good, and left the house. There were only a few boxes left; his moms could handle it.

Walking down the block felt weird to him. A new environment, a new vibe, a new.. Everything. The summer sun was beating down on his arms, only making more beads of sweat collect on his forehead. His eyes caught sight of a pale boy-- pretty tall, _really_ freckled, and had wild hair. It took a moment to process that he was staring, his eyes quickly darting back down to the sidewalk and moving faster. His beaten up Vans had never been so interesting before.

"Y bumalik dito!" A voice called from the moving truck, his nose wrinkling at the sound. A few heads perked up from their porches (including the cute boy), sending a sinking feeling deep into his stomach. Great, now the kids would probably think he didn't speak a lick of English. Would he be considered exotic now? He sighed through his nose, turned around, and moved back towards his house. He was sure he would be doomed to mix up the houses-- they were all the same. Pale, pink roofs, cream colored walls, a wooden porch, and a window on the right side of the door. 

Surely enough, he ended up mixing up his house.

Coming face to face with the neighbor, his face instantly went red, and he was pretty sure he was already making a joke of himself. It was the boy he had seen when he was first moving in-- same face, same hair, same skin. His eyes were blue. Seeing them up close, he could see the novas and galaxies lying within them, and he was only getting more flustered over the fact that he was focusing on his eye color, rather than apologizing profusely for intruding on his evening. 

How long had it been?

Oh. Right. Not even two minutes, and Michael was thirsting over some twink who probably didn't even know who he was. To be fair, he didn't know who this kid was, either.

"Shit, um, sorry, I-- yeah, wrong house." Michael managed to stutter out, being able to be the world most awkward person by stumbling backwards and leaving with finger-guns. He could hear the faint laughter of the teen as he walked to his house, his fingers fidgeting with the edge of his hoodie pockets. Curse him for being so damn gay.

Turns out this kid isn't as bad as he seems. Ever since his little awkward incident-- which, by the way, Jeremy wouldn't stop mocking him about-- he had come over to greet the new family. Surprisingly, he was one of the first ones to do it. Maybe because he knew Michael spoke English, and wasn't some foreign kid coming for a sort of exchange program over the summer. 

He introduced himself as Jeremy Heere, thin fingers reaching out to shake one of his mothers hands. There was no look of confusion on his face when Ina came to the door frame to greet the neighbor. It wasn't something he got a lot, but it was a good feeling to know that maybe this kid wasn't too bad. 

Michael's moms, being themselves, felt compelled to invite Jeremy into the house for dinner. Of course, not before making him take his shoes off at the door. It wasn't long before the intoxicating smell of chicken inasal filled the house, and the sound of laughter was echoing through the vents. This only caused Michael to poke his head from out of the door and creep to the kitchen, a content looking Jeremy sat at the wooden dinner table. There was a dip in his stomach, his heart slamming against his rib cage like a prisoner in his jail cell. This was risky game he was playing. 

Jeremy's damned smile was enough to make him gravitate over and start up a conversation, his hoodie feeling too big for his body. His fingers were stumbling over his phone as a fidget, not sure how in the hell Jeremy could be so confident in his words. How someone could be so well put together, like his mind and his body were a match made in heaven. It was unsettling, but, more than anything, he wanted to talk to him more, more, and more.

Soon enough, Jeremy was coming over once every week. Then, once evolved into twice. Twice became four, and four became almost daily. Jeremy made Michael feel. More than he ever had in his life-- it was overwhelming. Nearly suffocating. Jeremy became the highlight of his day. His drug. Something to look forward to, after being alone for so long. So, so many long winter and spring months spent in isolation, this gift only made him realize how lonely he was. 

It wasn't long before they became attached at the hip, Michael ending up knowing every little thing about Jeremy only a few weeks into their friendship. He felt real and authentic, and it was something that Michael didn't want to give up for the world. More trips to nearby stores and getting high in fields, dicking around with people on the block and getting high in the basement. It was a good feeling, and he felt light almost all the time. It was a buzz he couldn't get enough of and.. Wow, was he in love-- if this was what love was, of course.

Michael's eyes grew heavy as he stared up at the star-ridden sky, his exhales matching Jeremy's inhales. It was calm. Slow. Mercury was just within reach, and heaven was sinking down. Maybe it was the blunts they smoked together. Maybe it was the love-drunk feeling flooding through Michael's veins, making things dizzy and romantic, even if they weren't really. He could feel Jeremy's hands tracing across the pink, risen scars resting on the back of his arm, the cold of his fingertips clashing with the warmth of his forearm. He found Jeremy's thin hand resting on top of his, each touch made him shiver, his euphoric feeling crashing down at Jeremy's question;

"How'd you get these?" Jeremy's voice was dipped in honey. Slow, serene, dripping. It was intoxicating.

"Just a few accidents in the past." Michael's voice replied, his bottom lip caught between his two rows of teeth. It was too early to reveal past traumas. At least, it was in his eyes.

There was a hum of approval from Jeremy's side of the roof, only making Michael feel insecure in his answer. 

Michael's head craned toward the other, his eyes meeting Jeremy's. There was a lean, a pause, and a kiss. His honey laced words tasted bitter in his mouth, but Michael made no complaints to stop it. A hand fell on his waist, and panic shot through his chest. He pushed Jeremy back and wiped his mouth, his lips parting for a moment before he shook his head.

"We're taking this too fast. Don't you think we should slow down?" Michael quietly asked, his question hanging in the air for a few minutes. He could hear how harsh Jeremy was breathing compared to him, making his heart lodge into his throat. It was hard to swallow. 

"You're right. We are." Jeremy's voice confirmed, his hand moving off of Michael's. 

His hand reached back for Jeremy's, desperately intertwining their fingers and holding his hand close. He clenched his fist when Jeremy only pulled his hand back in response, a hiccup rising in his chest. He grabbed his hoodie and he slid it back on stubbornly, yanking it over his torso. "Was this just a summer fling for you?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. This was just some summer fling for you to obsess about to your friends. Then, when school starts, you forget I've ever existed and don't even bother saying hi to me in the halls. Don't tell me I'm wrong. I don't want to hear that. I don't care how 'real' you think you are; you just wanted this to be a summer thing. And you know what? Fine. I'm done. We're done. This whole.. Thing--" Michael gestured between the two of them, "--Is done." 

Jeremy didn't do anything but stare. The words sunk into his skin and dissolved into his bones, only making him nod and slide off of the roof. Michael could hear him hit the ground softly, the sound of grass crunching under his feet only making him realize that he really fucked up. It wasn't long before Michael got off of the pink roof as well, though, instead of following after Jeremy, he went inside.


End file.
